In the related art, with the rise of the Smartphone and other smart products, a touch screen input mode has become increasingly popular. Touchscreen input facilitates the use of people; meanwhile, more use inconvenience also exists. For example: touchscreen has no tactile impression as a keyboard machine, which makes a user usually touching a plurality of keys on a screen, and results in unnecessary inputs.
Moreover, when characters are selected, since under normal circumstances, the font is much smaller than a finger area, then one finger will cover several characters, and part of the contents to be selected by the user and a starting position of the characters cannot be located accurately. Generally, it needs to press a plurality of times repeatedly so as to locate the character successfully, such that, great inconvenience is brought to the use of users.